


Fictober #8 - “I know you do.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set in Season 3 when Felicity is dating Ray BUT it’s Felicity’s birthday.





	Fictober #8 - “I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurabella2930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/gifts).



> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“Do you know if Felicity is coming by today?” Oliver asked with bated breath as he sparred with Diggle in the foundry.

 

Digg smiled. “She didn’t tell me she wasn’t coming. She comes every day after work so I’m thinking yes. But if you are worried you could always text her.”

 

“I’m not worried.” Oliver slammed Diggle to ground, then held out his hand to help his friend up. “I was just hoping to see her today.”

 

“Why?” Digg rose his eyebrow.

 

“It’s her birthday. It’s just last year, we didn’t know. Now we do know so it would be nice to be nice...wish her a happy birthday or something…” Oliver trailed off.

 

“That’s really sweet of you, Oliver.” Diggle turned to lift some weights. “But as it is her birthday she may have plans with her boyfriend. You know the guy she’s dating because you told her you didn’t want her.”

 

Oliver walked over to pick up his own weights, “do you think Ray knows?”

 

“Probably,” the sweat was starting to bead on Digg’s brow. “It is the kind of thing you tell your significant other.”

 

“She didn’t tell us.” Oliver managed to look offended. Oliver felt horrible last year a week after her birthday by seeing it in her personnel file when he looked it up for her employee evaluation. He made a note in his journal and two other places to ensure he remembered this year. 

 

“That’s because she didn’t know about your imaginary relationship with her that only existed in your head.” Digg shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist. You walked right into it.”

 

“Haha, very funny.” Oliver walked over to his bag, hauled out a birthday card. “You are welcome to sign the card. I got her a cupcake and gift card. Thea told me they were totally appropriate presents.”

 

Digg took the card, headed back toward Felicity’s desk in search of a pen. “Thea told you? 

 

“Yeah, she would rather I make a move of course. She says me being the Green Arrow means I should live every moment, starting with stealing Felicity from Ray. She also told me I needed to remember her birthday from now on too.” Oliver smiled thinking of his sister.

 

Digg handed Oliver back the signed card. “Mine’s October 8th, in case that means I get cupcakes and gift cards”

 

They both stopped joking when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Oliver thought it would be Thea. Now that she knew his secret, she sometimes dropped down during the day for a chat. To both their surprise, it was Felicity. Oliver was suddenly nervous about the gift, he didn’t want her to read too much into it - like the fact that he was in love with her. He didn’t know what to say.

 

Digg noticed his friend struggling, jumped in for the rescue. “Felicity! It’s nice to see you. You’re here early.” 

 

“Grr, yes. Have you ever had one of those days when absolutely nothing goes right? I mean seriously, my coffeemaker died this morning, then I got toothpaste on my dress, my heel broke and forgot my lunch! And just when I thought my day couldn’t get any worse Ray broke up with me, said HR told him it didn’t look good for us to be dating!” Felicity sat in her chair letting out a sigh. “I mean, you know I wasn’t in love with him but it was nice to be wanted you know?”

 

Diggle looked at Oliver who just looked shocked. “Felicity, I’m so sorry you had such a rotten day.”

 

“Thanks, Digg, I’m happy to just throw myself into my work down here to forget today.” She turned her chair around to face her computer. It was then that she saw the cupcake and card. “Oh my…” she mumbled. She opened the card, then turned back to Oliver with tears in her eyes. “You remembered?”

 

Oliver nodded. “Happy Birthday. Did you see the cupcake? I think it’s the one you like.”

 

Felicity looked at the cupcake before jumping up, launching herself into Oliver’s arms. “It’s my favourite. Thank you.” She hugged him tightly, she tried so hard not to notice how good it felt to be in his arms. 

 

“I’m sorry Ray broke up with you, he’s a fool.” Oliver slowly released her but he did not want to. 

 

Diggle walked up, gave Felicity a hug. “Happy Birthday!”

 

“You guys are too kind, turning my awful day into something wonderful.” Felicity wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m totally eating this cupcake now.”

 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. She looked so cute. Also, no more Ray. Starting to feel like his birthday. “After you finish your cupcake maybe we could go out for some Big Belly Burger, pick up a coffee maker?”

 

“Don’t we have bad guys to catch? You know, you have failed this city.” Felicity tried her best Arrow voice.

 

Diggle chuckled.

 

Oliver made a face but Felicity knew he wasn’t really mad.

 

“There are bad guys but we can take a little break to celebrate your birthday.” Oliver hoped this still fell into the friend’s perimeter.

 

“I’m going to get washed up, then we’ll head out.” Diggle headed toward the change room after giving Oliver a pointed look.

 

Felicity noticed the look. “Did I miss something?” 

 

“Nah, it’s all good.” Oliver felt shy now that they were alone. “I’m sorry you are having a rotten birthday.”

 

Felicity looked up Oliver. “It’s looking up thanks to you.”

 

The way she looked at him made him want to confess it all logic be damned but instead, he just said “I really care about you, Felicity” 

 

“I know you do.” Felicity gave him a warm smile showing her understanding.


End file.
